


Friendzone

by kurosaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor?, Friends to Lovers, Friendzone, I dont know what to tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurosaku/pseuds/kurosaku
Summary: Maybe Sakusa made a mistake when he tells Atsumu that Being friends is better because for him it is completely not. Almost 10 years of friendship, love, and hate and all Sakusa wants is to have Atsumu with him even though there isn't a day where the other doesn't annoy the shit out of him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 35





	Friendzone

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i am completely new to ao3 and also to writing and publishing my work in English. Anyways, here's a fic i have in mind kinda inspired on a thai fillm called Friendzone so now we enter this hell hole of SakuAtsu! hope you like this one <3

__

“Omi, do you love me?”

__

“No, I hate you with all my might.” Sakusa drifts away his look at Atsumu, trying his best to ignore the question. Moment of silence filled the air around them, it’s 5pm and they’re at their building’s rooftop, enjoying the view and sitting to relax before they go to the gym for practice

__

“Sakusa, can i ask something, again?”

__

He raised his brows at Atsumu, expression telling him that he can ask him.

__

“The time where I was breaking down and you confronted me, uhm, and you told me that you love me,” Words coming out of Atsumus’s mouth finally made it to Sakusa's attention and now he’s staring back at him again. “What kind of love is that?”

__

“What else could it be?” Sakusa sighs, “We've been friends for years Atsumu, and even though you annoy me the most, I still love you.”

__

Atsumu mouthed an ‘oh’, not letting his voice heard. His mood changed and face the horizon in front of him, completely ignoring Sakusa. 

__

“Being friends is much better.” 

__

“Hmm, why is that Omi?”

__

“We don’t get to break up,-” _i don’t get to lose you_ , Sakusa thought.

__

“We don’t get to be awkward after it, right?” Atsumu stares at him blankly, a tear shed down his face. Maybe it 

__

Sakusa wiped it, not minding that he’s touching someone else’s face without a glove but that someone else was someone special to him. 

__

“Isn’t it better, Miya?”

__

“No-Haha, I mean, yes. Yeah. It’s the best.” 

__

Sakusa has been stuck with his most annoying teammate and almost, “ almost” best friend for many years. Now that they are in their 30, Kiyoomi couldn’t stop thinking about how his life would be without him, without Atsumu at his side.

__

**\---**  
Currently at the reception of their head manager's party which also holds a part of Sakusa's childhood. He has no interest in attenting party's like this but he had to, he had to at least take care of Atsumu. 

“Where is he? The one that you said put you to the carousel of hell?” asked his company mate, Iwaizumi. 

“That annoying brat singing in front” 

Iwa laughed at how he described him and Sakusa looked at his friend dancing and singing along with Hinata and Bokuto.

“What happened though? I mean, all of us here went to the ‘friend-zone’ typa shit.” Asked by a bald guy who's holding two mugs of beer, he looked like he indeed messed up his love life but Sakusa thinks he’s okay to be around. 

Sakusa recalls their highschool moments, thinking about those memories that made his stomach ache but he can still recall the young love he had. The youthful and playful part of his life that he thinks it’s only him that can remembers.

### 2013 

Atsumu, happily jumps in front of his teammates, having his eyes closed and barely can see anything. He kept on jumping and smiling which made Hinata curious, “Miya-san, you seem happy today? What happened?” .

“Shoyou-kun, i just found the love of my life!” Atsumu said brightly and proudly. 

“Oh, who is he? Is he anyone from this team?” 

“Nope.” He giggles, still thinking about his newly found crush.  
From afar, there lies Sakusa neatly folding his jersey, not minding his annoying best friend talking to their other teammates. Today’s practice match didn’t bore him and he sweats a lot during the game and so after a shower, he plans to sleep all day. 

“OMI-KUN!!” Of course, he would call, Sakusa thought. He’s putting his things inside his bag not minding Atsumu. He only looked up to him when Atsumu called him Saku-kun. 

“I am completely heartbroken because of the way you ignored me.” Atsumu pouts as he sat beside Sakusa. 

Sakusa stares at Atsumu, eyes looking tired and uninterested, “Who is it this time?” he asked. 

“Make a guess!” 

“I’m tired Miya, I need sleep and more importantly, wash my clothes.” He finishes his bag agenda. Atsumu let out a sigh before following Sakusa who made his way out, nearly at the door, Atsumu put his shoulder around Sakusa. 

_“It’s you.”_

\---


End file.
